Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 9 = 10$
Explanation: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(2x + 9) - 9 = 10 - 9$ $2x = 1$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{1}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$